deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SPARTAN 119/Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros (Black Lagoon) vs Chinatsu (Jormungand)
Roberta Roberta is a maid who worked for four years at the Lovelace household in Venezuela. Although her domestic skills such as cleaning and cooking were poor, she developed a close friendship with the young son of the Lovelace family, Garcia. Roberta was once known as Rosarita Cisneros, a former FARC guerrilla trained as an assassin in Cuba and an internationally wanted criminal. Balalaika refers her as a "hardcore terrorist" to the point that Hotel Moscow had to deploy all their commandos as well as Balalaika getting involved in the situation personally should things get out of hand. Revy refers her to "That Fucking Glasses Bitch". She earned the moniker "Bloodhound of Florencia" for her relentless drive to achieve her objectives. Her tormented past and the smell of blood, gunpowder and muck like that of a sewer rat emanating from her was something Revy understood full well. In combat, Roberta is a truly fearsome opponent, having trained in a wide variety of martial, stealth, and weapon skills. Among the weapons she has used were a sniper rifle, combat knife, a SPAS-12 shotgun disguised as an umbrella, machine gun, grenade launcher hidden in a suitcase, spiked brass knuckles, trench spike, and twin Sistema Colt Model 1927s (see Colt M1911 pistols). Her strength, speed, endurance, and instincts were honed to almost supernatural levels, so much so that Rock at one point refers to her sardonically as "a killer robot from the future" (a reference to James Cameron's Terminator movies). It is ironic that while Roberta is one of the most powerful warrior-women in Black Lagoon, she is also humane. She is unwaveringly devoted to her master and dotes on his son, Garcia, whom she loves deeply. Roberta and Revy fight each other, but only to beat themselves up. Rock interferes, but Roberta and Revy tell him to stay out of it. In the manga and anime, the fight ends in a draw right after they punch each other out simultaneously, (though Garcia claims she won because she remained conscious). Her kindness can easily change as seen in a humorous omake in Volume 1 of the manga when Garcia slapped her butt in a playful manner, which prompted her to pinch his arm and lift him up off the ground by the skin of his arm as punishment. There are a few hints that she may be religious, unlike many of the other main characters in Black Lagoon, specifically Catholic judging from the large crucifix she wears around her neck. She admitted that she did murder children, women, or anyone in name of revolution during her FARC years. Disillusioned by the fact that she was merely a tool for the drug cartels in cahoots with FARC, she opted out and joined the Lovelace clan as a maid through her father who is a friend of Lovelace. Despite being asked by Garcia not to pick up gunfighting anymore, later events in the manga, which depicts her watching helplessly as a bomb was set killing many including Diego Lovelace. Garcia's question of why was his father was a victim makes her go into battle again, seeking revenge. Roberta also shows signs of a growing madness; she is shown taking mouthfuls of anti-psychotics, and experiencing haunting hallucinations in the form of her past victims. She once again stalks the city of Roanapur in search of the one responsible for assassinating her master. Unfortunately, it turns out to be the US Special Forces, who's intentions were to assassinate a general and had to sacrifice Diego Lovelace to complete their mission. Roberta's quest for vengeance has put many of the residents including Hotel Moscow, the Triad, and the Colombian Cartel on high alert as it could mean the end for all of them if their new enemy is the United States. Most of the residents blame the Lagoon Company for attracting her back to Roanapur despite the fact the group was in the dark about the situation and brushed it off as if it were an Elvis sighting. Further into her quest, she begins to lose sight of her goal, almost returning to her former persona to the point she begins to lose her sanity and has trouble identifying friend and foe, thus almost harming Garcia and Fabiola in the process. The Columbia Cartel even comments that she is no longer the hound they once knew, but a stray wolf searching for purpose. Her oath as the "Bloodhound of Florencia" is "In the name of Santa Maria, a hammer blow of righteousness to all injustice."(from Black Laggon Wiki) Chinatsu Chinatsu is a character from the 2012 anime Jormungand. Little is known about Chinatsu's past except that her parents were murdered, along with numerous others by an assassin, when the assassin shot up an opera house in Paris. Chinatsu got a hold of a handgun presumably belonging to the assassin's target. Chinatsu shot at the assassin, but only grazed his side. Instead of killing her, the assassin is impressed with Chinatsu's bravery and offers to allow her to become his apprentice. Amazingly, Chinatsu agrees, and goes onto work as an apprentice and partner to the assassin, whose name is never revealed, with Chinatsu simply referring to him as "Master". At one point, Chinatsu accompanies her master on a mission where she is forced to enter the water fully clothed, and, finding them uncomfortable, removes her panties, and subsequently kills several people. This results in Chinatsu never wearing underwear on a mission, even when wearing a skirt (no, you don't see anything in the anime, except her awesome gunfighting skills). Chinatsu is subsequently sent on a mission to eliminate one of the main characters, arms dealer Koko Hekmatyar in Dubai. Hekmatyar was at that time accompanied by her bodyguards, including an ex-child soldier named Jonah. Chinatsu and her "Master" fight with Jonah, the rest of Hekmatyar's bodyguards, and the Dubai police in a running gun battle on a major road along the seashore in downtown Dubai, at one point Chinatsu attacked them in a pickup truck with a side-firing M2 .50 caliber machine gun, with her "Master" firing an IMI Negev LMG in the truck bed. After a car chase, the technical is disabled, which point Chinatsu's "Master" is killed by one of Hekmatyar's bodyguards, a sniper named Lehm. Chinatsu vows revenge and flees the scene, and at this point, Koko catches a glimpse up her skirt and notes that she is not wearing any panties. Chinatsu later sneaks up the roof of the hotel where Koko directly confronts her. Chinatsu is told Lehm has his rifle trained on her. Chinatsu drops her weapon, at which point Koko states that she will allow her to leave unharmed, and wishes her only to ask her one question... Koko asks her why she was not wearing any underwear when she attempted to kill her. Chinatsu tells the story about how she believes in makes her a better shot (Or in other words, going commando in more than one way *puts on sunglasses... YEEEAAAHH*). Chinatsu then draws a Beretta 8000 Cougar handgun and attempts to shoot Koko, but is shot and killed by Lehm, who is still in position on another building, sniper rifle trained on Chinatsu. In addition to her more conventional weapons, Chinatsu carried a custom-made grenade launcher-pistol she refers to as the "Chinatsu Cannon Special", consisting of the trigger assembly and grip of a Colt Single Action Army revolver and a break-action 40mm grenade launcher barrel similar to that of the M79. =Weapons= Handguns Sistema Colt Model 1927 x 2 (Roberta) The Model 1927 is an Argentine Copy of the Colt M1911. The M1911 is a .45 ACP handgun with a muzzle velocity of 825 meters per second and an effective range of 50 meters. Roberta carries two of these weapons. For the purposes of this match, Roberta will have a standard seven-round magazine on one of her pistols and a 40-round drum mag on the other. Beretta Model 92 and Beretta 8000 Cougar (Chinatsu) The standard issue pistol for the U.S. armed forces, the Beretta Model 92, military designation M9, is a 9mm semi-automatic handgun with a 15-round magazine. The Beretta Cougar is a semi-automatic 9mm pistol designed as a concealable sidearm for law enforcement officers. The weapon has a 15-round magazine.The 9mm round has a muzzle velocity of 350-400 meters per second. 119's Edge Roberta's Sistema Colt Model 1927 for the large 40-round drum magazine. Assault Rifles Heckler and Koch G3 (Roberta) The G3 is a battle rifle made by the German arms manufacturer Heckler and Koch. The weapon fires a 7.62mm round from a 20-round magazine at a rate of fire of 500-600 rounds per minute and a muzzle velocity of 800 meters per second. AKM (Chinatsu) The AKM is a modernized version of the legendary Russian AK47 assault rifle. The AKM is most commonly equipped with a 30-round magazine. The weapon fired 7.62mm rounds at at rate of fire of 600 round per minute and a velocity of 715 meters per second. Light Machine Guns M249 SAW (Roberta) The M249 SAW is the a 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 750-1000 rounds per minute and a range of about 1000 meters and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second from a 100 or 200-round belt. Roberta's M249 is concealed in a large suitcase, along with her 40mm grenade launcher. IMI Negev (Chinatsu) The IMI Negev is an Isreali 5.56mm light machine gun with a rate of fire of 850-1150 rounds per minute. The weapon has a range of up to about 100 meters, and a muzzle velocity of 915 meters per second. The weapons fires from a 150 round belt. 119's Edge Chinatsu's IMI Negev for its superior rate of fire, and the fact that Chinatsu can aim her's from the shoulder, rather than having to fire from the hip like Roberta's suitcase-SAW. Grenade Launchers Suitcase 40mm Grenade Launcher (Roberta) Roberta uses a 40mm grenade launcher concealed in the same suitcase as her M249 SAW. From its behavior in combat, namely that Roberta can only fire one shot (as she cannot readily reload in combat with the weapon in the suitcase), it is likely a single-shot launcher such as an M203. "Chinatsu Cannon Special" The "Chinatsu Cannon Special" is a custom-made 40mm grenade launcher-pistol carried by Chinatsu. The weapon consists of the grip and trigger assembly of a Colt Single Action Army revolver attached to a 40mm break-action grenade launcher barrel similar to that of an M-79. 119's Edge Chinatsu's Cannon Special for its easier reload. Special Weapons Barrett M82A1 Sniper Rifle with attached 40mm multi-shot Grenade Launcher (Roberta) The Barret M82A1 is a US-made .50 BMG (12.7x99mm) anti-materiel rifle, fed from a 10-round magazine. The Barret has maximum effective range of 1800 meters (record for the weapon is 2000 meters). The weapon has a muzzle velocity of 853 meters per second. Mounted under the barrel, Roberta has a multi-shot 40mm grenade launcher, for the purposes of this match, with five shots. Pickup Truck-Mounted M2 .50 Caliber Machine Gun (Chinatsu) Chinatsu has been seen driving a pickup truck armed with a side-firing M2 .50 caliber machine gun. Unlike a standard technical, the gun is fired remotely with a trigger on the steering wheel, allowing the weapon to be fired by one person, but the weapon is fixed in a side-firing position, useful for drive-bys, but not much else. 119's Edge Roberta's Barrett M82 w/ grenade launcher for its greater mobility. File:Sistema_Colt_1927.jpg|A Sistema Colt M1927 File:HKG3A3.jpg|A Heckler and Koch G3 File:Fn_m249saw_mk2_10-1-.jpg|The M249 SAW File:800px-BLBarret2.jpg|Roberta's Barrett .50 with underbarrel 40mm grenade launcher. File:Roberta_Using_Baretta.jpg|Another pic of Roberta's Barrett/Grenade Launcher File:350px-BerettaM92SB.jpg|A Beretta Model 92 File:728px-Beretta_8000_D_Rude.jpg|A Beretta 8000 Cougar File:NegevLMG.jpg|A Negev LMG File:Akm.jpg|An AKM Assault Rifle File:Chinatsu_Cannon_Special.jpg|Chinatsu takes aim with her "Cannon Special". File:800px-J03 402.jpg|A screencap showing a more complete view of the "Cannon Special" File:600px-M2HB02.jpg|The side-firing Browning M2 in a pickup truck driven by Chinatsu. The gun can be fired while driving the truck by pulling a trigger on the steering wheel. =X-Factors= Battle Chinatsu drove her pickup truck through the streets of Roanapur. Suddenly, along the side of one of the road, Chinatsu saw a woman in a maid outfit. This was her target. Chinatsu pulled the trigger on the steering wheel, causing the .50 caliber machine gun mounted in the side of the truck to fire. Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros heard the gun fire and rolled into a nearby alleyway and climbed up a fire escape ladder and got out her Barrett M82 Sniper rifle with underbarrel multi-shot grenade launcher. Roberta fired a 40mm grenade at Chinatsu's truck, sending the vehicle up in a ball of flames. Chinatsu extracated herself from the flaming wreckage, drawing fire from Roberta's .50 caliber rifle, which narrowly missed, the rounds whizzing by her head. Chinatsu drew her custom grenade launcher, the "Chinatsu Cannon Special", and fired off a 40mm grenade round, blowing away the top of the building Roberta stood on. Roberta jumped to another rooftop, however, she had to abandon her heavy Barrett .50 as she jumped. Roberta drew her Sistema Colt pistols and fired at Chinatsu, as she fired back with an IMI Negev LMG. Roberta needed to find a heavier weapon. She barged into a store and burst into the backroom, pistol whipping the owner unconcious as she went. The store was a front for a illegal arms dealer, and grabbed a G3 assault rifle off the racks. Roberta turned to face Roberta just as Chinatsu burst in, armed with an AKM, having run out of ammunition for her Negev LMG. Roberta fired a burst from the back room, before jumping through a window and into another back alleyway , as the G3 was blown out of her hand by Chinatsu's AK fire. Roberta ran down back alley, into the streets, where she grabbed a large suitcase from the vehicle she was using in Roanapur. Chinatsu jumped out the window, into the alleyway, at which point, Roberta pulled the trigger on the handle of the suitcase, activating the hidden grenade launcher. A 40mm grenade flew right at Chinatsu, impacting her her in the chest and exploded violently, reducing her to a few charred, bloody remains. Roberta turned her back on the scene of carnage and walked away. WINNER: Rosarita "Roberta" Cisneros Analysis Roberta won this battle because of her superior weaponry, training, and combat experience, which Chinatsu simply could not keep up with. Category:Blog posts